The Gold and The Lion
by Zimpson11
Summary: Loki was on earth long before Thor, but even he did not know what he had left behind. When Odin finds out that Loki has a son on earth, He and his wife are desparete to keep him safe, but What happen when his mother stand in their way. (Rated T for safety)
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

'Why have I been summoned, father?' Thor was not sure what to expect when the maid said that the king had called for him. There were no expressions on her face, and he was walking in the darkness until he reached the throne where his father silently waited his son. The silence was not broken immediately.

'We have received some news which we must share with you.'

Thor observed his father and turned toward his mother with an questioning gaze. 'What is it?'

'Did you know that Loki had been on earth nine years ago?'

The silence and hasty changed expression witnessed his innocent. 'I was not aware at all.'

'Nine years ago, he went to earth. I sent him but I never knew what had happened?'

'Why would you send Loki to Earth?'

'There was a threat, and Loki needed to locate him.'

'Why are you telling me this now?'

'We have discovered… that he has a son.'

The silence was chaotic. There was no noise but the ground of Asgard was shaking.

'He has a son?'

His father nodded, 'Jace Green'.

'Does he know?'

'I do not think so.'

'Where are they?'

'They live in New Orleans.'

'Who is the mother?'

'Chiara Green'

Silence returned and stayed for a long while. It was only broken by a mother's heart when the queen spoke, 'we must bring them here. We must protect them. They are not safe on earth. What if somebody finds out that he is Loki's son? They might hurt him.'

'They are not like that on earth, mother.'

'Would you really risk the boy's life on that assumption?'

Thor stared at his mother but was unable to answer. Odin was too weak but it appeared that he agreed with his wife for his silence was focused on Thor. There was some sort of hope in the distance between the father and the son, and Thor finally decided to smile. 'I will bring him home.' Odin and Frigga smiled to their son.

After three years he was to return to earth. The idea of meeting Jane again stroked him but he pushed that thought away as he remembered that his visit was only a mission. Asgard and his father still needed him. He passed his friends without a word and they watched him with astonishment. There was no time for explanation.

Chapter 1

The sound of his steps would always make her smile. She never really knew why, but when the door opened and she heard him running toward the kitchen, everything else did not matter. She merely listened as Jace Green entered. 'Amma, we got the math test back. I got an A +.' Chiara Green turned around with a broad smiled and big chocolate cake in her hand. 'I knew you would!' His widened with excitement as cried, 'You made the special Friday cake!'

'Good grades will give you a large chocolate cake.' She bribed playfully.

'I will get the milk.' He rushed toward the fridge as Chiara walked into the living room and placed the cake on the table. Jace ran and jumped into the chair. Chiara laughed as she sat in front of him and gave him a spoon. For some seconds, Jace only ate and enjoyed the cake but the silence changed. His expression showed that something bothering him. Chiara gazed at him for a while but then asked, 'what is it, Jace?' He smiled and said, 'they still talk about New York.' The broad smile on Chiara's face faded, and with worried eyes she stared at her son. She breathed heavily and then tried to smile again, 'I know, Jace. They are just very worried. They never knew that these sort of thing existed. They are afraid.'

'Will they hate me if they find out?'

'No, they won't.'

'You are lying, Amma. You always say to Aunt that humans are not much better themselves.'

'I have trust issues. You can't trust me on that point.' She smiled.

'Did you know that Hitler would never have become so powerful if people didn't support him?'

'That is the past.'

'Some philosophers believe that time is a circle, and it will always end back where it started. '

'Jace, you really need to stop reading these kinds of things. It is not that simple. If one theory says that one thing, there are probably hundreds of theories that say other things.'

Jace did not reply but merely stared at his cake. He had changed much in the last eight years but staring at the chocolate cake was a big warning sigh for Chiara. 'What is wrong, Jace?'

'I lied to you, Amma. I am not fine. I think something is wrong. I think I have some powers.'

Chiara dropped the fork but tried to maintain a calm expression. 'What kind of powers?'

'I can double myself like dad. I did last month.'

'Honey, you know that you have to tell me these kinds of things.'

'I got scared, Amma.'

Chiara breathed again and then smiled truthfully. 'Jace, I told you everything so that you didn't have to be scared. You know that I love you no matter what.'

'I can't control it.'

'We will figure something out.'

'Maybe, we should ask for help.'

'Who could help us?'

'Thor…' Jace's voice had changed and his had widened but Chiara did not notice and merely laughed, 'well good luck finding Asgard.'

Jace did not reply but merely stared at the window behind his mother. She finally noticed that his gaze was directed toward something else, and she turned around. A man was standing outside their apartment window. Actually he was flying. The face was familiar. They had seen it when the news covered the New York incident. It was indeed Thor.

Chiara did not breathe until she heard Jace laughing, 'Amma, it is Thor.' He rushed toward the window to open it. Thor was as surprised as everyone else, and Chiara stood up from the chair as if she had to run. Calmly, Thor flew in. His eyes remained on Jace, who boldly smiled and laughed. However, Thor and Chiara were speechless. Suddenly, Thor briefly laughed, 'you look just like him.'

Jace smiled, 'Amma says the same.'

Finally Thor turned his gaze toward Chiara, who did not bother to smile at all. She stared at him with skepticism and asked, 'what are you doing here?'

'My family has just found out that… Loki… He is…'

'He is nothing to Loki. He is only my son.'

Jace's smile vanished and Thor observed Chiara. 'I am only here to protect you.'

'We don't need your help.'

Jace interrupted, 'but Amma…'

Chiara glanced at her son but then looked away from them both. 'He is the son of a God. This is not the world he belongs to.'

Chiara remained quiet but Jace took her hand said, 'Amma, please…'

'Jace, they will take you away from me.'

'I will not! I am here to protect you both. I want to bring you to Asgard.'

Chiara stepped back from Thor and answered in a shocked tone, 'We can't go to Asqard.'

'You will be safe there.'

Chiara was about to deny again but Jace pulled her hand and his eyes were watery as he said, 'Amma, please. I want to go to Asgard. Amma, please…'

She stared at her pleading son. She tried to find a strict motherly tone but she knew that Jace was scared. He had never been so before and that worried her. Thor waited anxiously and eventually with a dissatisfied mine she agreed.

'If something happens to him, I will not spare you.' She glanced at Thor, who merely smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Why do we have to go to a place which is in the middle of nowhere?' Chiara asked with a skeptic tone. Jace glanced at her with a smile and replied, 'no one can see us, Amma.' Chiara was about to speak again but decided to remain quiet because it was a valid argument. Instead she merely sighed crossly as she followed Thor as she carried her own bag and Jace's guitar. 'When I said that we should only pack the necessaries, did you think that a guitar fitted to that description?'

'You are the one who always says that music is life.' Jace said as he proudly walked beside his uncle.

'It is definitely taking mine life.'

Thor suddenly stopped and turned around. 'Let me take it.'

'Oh no, I am fine. You don't need to do that.' Chiara's tone had changed completely. She breathed heavily and was about to walk again but Thor took the bags and the guitar from her. Chiara mumbled, 'of course I slept with the wrong brother.'

There was no doubt about the place. It would be impossible to not see it. A large, round circle with thousand of patterns was engraved in the ground. Jace smiled and ran toward it. 'Amma, have you seen it?'

'What does it mean, Uncle?'

The kinship between was still new, and when Jace said 'uncle', Thor could not help to feel as if he was hit by a car like the first time he came to earth. Jace noticed and smiled shyly as he apologized. Thor merely smiled and said, 'you have not done anything wrong.' In the middle of Jace and Thor's bounding stood Chiara and observed Thor. Her eyes witnessed her dissatisfaction but when Jace smiled and laughed, it was too difficult to not feel some sort of gratefulness. Thor spoke as he guided them toward the middle of the circle, 'I will tell you all about it when we come home.'

The word 'home' made Jace smile more but once again Chiara felt fear as she watched her son's excitement. For eight years she had been his home, and now she was about to be replaced by strangers. Thor smiled as he said, 'it will be easier if you close your eyes.' Jace obeyed but Chiara remained stubborn for a while until Thor glanced at her with insisting eyes. Once again she sighed and then obeyed.

They were not sure what had happen but one thing was sure. Closing the eyes was a good idea. They felt how the ground vanished. They were groundless and there was nothing to hold on to until they safely landed. Chiara open her eyes rapidly and Jace opened his eyes slowly. They found themselves in the middle of a large world. Jace smiled but Chiara could barely breathe. 'Welcome to Asgard', Thor smiled. Jace began to run forward to explore the world which appeared to be above clouds. Castle and unknown materials surrounded him and pleased him. He called for his mother but Chiara did not share the enthusiasm. There was no doubt that she was surrounded by beauty but her legs were weak and she questioned whether it was safe to move. Thor and Jace watched her for a long time but she merely stood still and said, 'I really regret this'.

'Amma, come on!' Jace cried. His voice was loud and won much attention. More figures appeared and though Jace was happy, he was not ready to trust strangers. Behind him Frigga appeared with a shocked and happy smile. She observed her grandson, who ran toward his mother when he noticed her. Chiara embraced her son as Frigga approached them. She laughed briefly, 'he looks just like him.'

It was true. Jace looked just like his father and nothing like his mother. While Chiara had dark skin, brown eyes and dark hair, her son was almost a contrast. His blue eyes were deep as sea and his skin was fair. He had dark hair but even this feature was incomparable to Chiara's because his hair was black was coal while Chiara's hair had difference nuance of darkness. Frigga stopped in front of them. 'You must be Chiara.' She nodded. Frigga's gaze turned toward Jace, 'and you must be the brave Jace.' Jace didn't say much but his fear decayed and his eyes became warmer. Frigga repeated, 'you look just like your father.'

A small and weak smile appeared but his voice was serious, 'Is he here?'

The smile vanished rapid but return as quickly and weakly when she nodded. 'Why don't you come inside? You must be tired and hungry.' Chiara and Jace obeyed but they held each other tightly. However, when they reached inside the castle's door, Jace hid behind his mother. There were more people and their gazes turned toward them. Four people in amours and with weapon stared at them. They were later introduced as Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif. In the middle and on a throne sat the king. There was no doubt that he was Thor's father. He was Odin. Thor stood behind them and urged them to meet Odin.

It was the same comment. 'You look just like him'. The truth was that Chiara did not mind, and Jace was happy to know that his father's figure had always been with him. He asked again, 'Is my father here?' It was the same reaction and the same nod. However, one thing changed. Volstagg grunted aggressively as he said, 'Have you not told him what kind of man his father is?' Jace hid behind his mother again as Volstagg's large voice filled the room. He was scared but Chiara was not. Instead placed Jace with Thor as she determined walked toward Volstagg. 'Don't you ever dare to talk that way in front of my son again!' There was horror, confusion and fear in the mind of everyone. Her bravery was unexpected. 'If you ever scare my son again, I will rip out your heart, and I don't give damn about how strong you are. Don't think for one moment that I am scared of you because I am not.'

Volstagg's emotion were hard to determined but Thor, Odin and Frigga smiled proudly as they watched the mother's heart fighting for her son. The rest were both impressed and annoyed. She was after all only human. 'It will not happen again', Thor assured.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Being a kid means to be able to enjoy every grand moment one experience. Such was the case with Jace. While his grandparents and uncle observed him and his large appetite, he smiled and laughed despite his full mouth. Being an adult, however, is different. There was fear and worry behind Chiara's smile. Her eyes showed it. To sit in the large hall with a huge table filled all kind of food. She observed her surroundings most of the time and barely ate anything. Jace glanced at his mother a couple of time and said, 'eat Amma, this is delicious.' Chiara merely smiled without obeying.

When the food was almost finished and Jace was finally full, he was more comfortable and brave. 'Can I see my father?' he asked nervously but without any sign of regret or fear.

Looks were exchanged but before they could deny, Chiara spoke, 'I think that you should allow him.' Her words surprised them.

'I am not sure whether that would be a good idea. He is not in place where he should visited.' Thor replied in his deep and confused tone.

'Jace knows everything about his father. I think that he should be allowed because Jace only came here to see him.'

Once again her words astonished them. Jace looked at them with eager as awaited a reply, but once Chiara interrupted them, 'but… I think that I should see him first. I just want to talk to him, and then I will call you, alright?' She looked at Jace as she waited for objections or protests but nothing happened. She merely smiled and nodded. Chiara looked at Thor again, 'where is he?'

'I do not think that this is a good idea.'

'I know that it is not, but I have promised Jace for a very long time. He has been patience. Maybe after this meeting we can finally move on with our lives.' Chiara tried to avoid Jace's astonished face for it was clear that Jace was not there to move on. He wanted to meet his father. He had other plans.

Frigga smiled to Jace but spoke to Chiara, 'how come that he is so fond of his father when he knows the truth?'

Chiara swallowed and sighed, 'I have not taught him to hate.'

Despite Thor's better judgment, despite Frigga's worried looks, despite Odin's request, Chiara and Jace wanted to see Loki. Chiara managed to be stubborn but only because she could see in their gaze that they all wanted Jace to meet his father. In the end Odin gave his consent and Thor brought them to the jail, which was rather looked like a castle. He glanced at them both again and asked, 'are you sure you want to do this?'

They both nodded and Thor disappeared behind the doors for a while. This gave Jace a lot of time to argue with his mother, 'why do we have to move on, Amma?'

'Jace, you are too young to understand.'

'But you said that I should not hate him. Have you been lying to me?'

'Don't you ever dare to say that to me? I have been nothing but honest to you, despite the fact that I regret it dearly. I have stolen your childhood. I have really trying hard to make you happy but I am not going to throw your life away for a man that doesn't deserve.'

Jace was not able to reply as Thor appeared again. Chiara breathed heavily and then caressed her son as she said, 'you just have to trust me, Jace. That is all I am asking for.'

Jace nodded with a tear in his eyes, which broke Chiara's confident as she walked in. Thor stayed behind with Jace but a guard guided her to the cell. There was a silence in the room which frightened her. She felt how something was following her step as if something horrible was about to happen. The guard pointed to a cell and then turned around to walk away. She watched him for while but then she stared at the cell as she calmly approached it. The closer she got, the more she saw of him. The fair skin, the black hair and the blue eyes observed her with confusion. Thor had already told him. It could be seen in his gaze. The confusion was more like disbelief but as she appeared his expression changed. She distanced herself from the cell despite the fact that he could not touch her. She had truly forgotten how much Jace looked like his father.

He rose from the bed and stepped closer to the glass that kept them separated. For a while he merely observed her but when his gaze began to dig into her mind she spoke, 'I don't what Thor have told you but…'

'I thought it was desperate attempt to redeem my dark soul.'

His voice almost stunned her. She felt as if she had travelled back in time. His voice began to bring back all the old memories which were beneath nine years of promises. The music, the bar, the moon, everything began to rush back into her mind. She pulled herself back and spoke again, 'it is true.' His gaze changed, and he turned around to hide it. 'What is his name?'

'Jace'

'Does he know about me?'

'He knows everything.'

'And yet he wants to see me?'

Chiara remained silent. He turned around to look at her again, 'did you tell him to not hate me?'

'I did not want to teach him hate.'

'And he obeyed. That is quite curious.'

'He thinks that he doesn't belong on earth.'

'Well, that would give sense given that he is my son.'

'He is just confused. The powers don't really help either.'

'He has powers?'

'Like yours'

'Does he use them wise?'

'He tries to, but it is hard to control them when he gets emotional.'

Loki smiled and then he returned to his bed, 'and what do you want me to do?'

'Just talk to him for a little while. He just need to get this idea out of his system, and then we can return.'

'You really think that they let you.' Loki smiled mischievously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chiara narrowed her eyes and step closer as asked, 'why wouldn't they?'

Loki smiled as he glanced at her confused face, 'dear father likes to steal children.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Haven't they told you?'

Her silence answered him and he laughed briefly. 'They are not my real parents, Chiara.'

'You said that Odin was your father.'

'I thought that too when I met you, but later I found out that I am not. I am a frost giant.'

'I don't what that means?'

Once again he smiled and said, 'you should ask them.'

There was something in his voice that scared her. His tone was confident but it was his intensions that frightened her. 'Jace want to see you, and I promised him that he would meet you one day.'

It was Loki's turn to be quiet but his gaze spoke for him. He was curious and yet he was proud. It only made Chiara regret her promise more but did not intend to break it. 'Jace knows everything about you, Loki. He knows what you did in New York, and he knows that you deserve to be here. But he still wants to forgive you. He still sees you as his father.'

'That must really pain you.'

'No, it doesn't. I love Jace much more than I despise you. I admire his ability to forgive you.'

'Maybe he forgives me because he agrees with me.'

Chiara smiled derisively, 'he is nothing like you, Loki. He might your looks but he has a heart of gold. He can't even hurt a fly.'

'That sounds quite… boring. He is probably hiding it. Thor did not think I was like this either. You should have seen him when I manipulated him to think that father was dead and that mother didn't want him anymore.'

Chiara starred at him for while in silence and then she breathed, 'you were not like this before. I don't know what happened but when I met you, you were not like this.'

'I am disappointed. I thought you would know me.' He smiled sardonically

'I did, but you change.'

'You should get used to that because Jace is probably going to do it too.'

'No he won't. He is my son, Loki. I know him. He will never be like you.'

Loki laughed briefly again until a voice interrupted him. It was a young voice, and he knew instinctively that the voice belonged to his son. Slowly, he turned around and watched how his son anxiously and yet bravely approached his mother. Chiara peeked at Loki but was not sure what to make out of his expressions. He observed his son. Clearly, he thought as everybody else had said. He looked just like him. Jace, who had longed for this moment for so long, had no words. He merely stared at his father as he grabbed his mother tightly. For a second he did not breathe at all.

Loki turned around again and did not say anything. Jace followed his father's example but the fear in his eyes stroke Chiara. She kneeled down her son and stroke a hand through his hair as she said, 'you don't have to be scared. There is nothing to be scared.'

'There is if you plan to stay in Asgard.' Loki interrupted.

Jace turned his gaze toward his father and his widened with fear but Chiara forced him to look at her, 'Jace, don't listen to him.'

'Fine but don't blame me when Odin captures you and forces you to become a weapon against the frost giants.'

Jace breathed heavily as his eyes became watery. Chiara turned to look at him and almost yelled, 'what is wrong with you? He is only eight! Stop scaring him like that.'

'I am warning him.' He smiled.

'Just stop it, Loki. You are trying to push him away because you are afraid that he will become your weakness. You don't want to care about him because you are a coward that can't handle to love anyone.'

Angrily and mockingly, he stared at her and walked closer the end of his cell. There was only a glass between them then. Chiara didn't move but stared into his eyes without even blinking. His smile returned, 'what will you do if something will happen to him?'

'Nothing will happen to him, because I won't let it.'

'You are in a world with Gods. What can you do?'

'You don't get it, do you? Jace is my son. I love him more than anything else in this entire universe. I will go through Hell and back if I have to but I will never let anything happen to him.'

'You humans are always so proud.'

'Was that what impressed you, Loki?' She smiled and continued, 'don't belittle me because you were the one that approach me, not the other way around.'

Loki smiled and observed her, 'you have changed.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While he watched his parents argue and fight, he was wondering whether it was good or bad. He had never even dared to hope that his father would ever appear in front of him but now he stood before both his parents watched them argue like a normal family. Or course the glass jail did not really fit to the normal family image but other than that he felt that he was actually a part of a family.

However, Chiara did not share the optimism. Loki was nothing but the man who rushed into her life as quickly as he rushed out. He meant nothing, but in his gaze she saw the reflection of Jace. He might not mean anything to her but she was still dependent on him. He was Jace's father and they were bind by bound that could not be broken.

'You don't know me enough to say that.'

'You keep telling yourself that.' He smiled and returned to his bed.

Chiara turned around to observe her son. He was quite but not afraid. 'Do you want to stay?' Chiara asked, hoping that he wouldn't. Jace gently shook his head as if he could read her thoughts and followed his mother out of the room, but he did look back. He did glance at his father again, perhaps hoping that he would be stopped by him, but Loki said nothing.

_It was the usual crowd. Another Friday night in the bar only meant one thing for Chiara and Aria; music. They were dancing when they arrived and they were already singing before they reached the microphone. Jack was following them with a guitar and playing one accord at the time. It had been a beautiful day but Chiara longed for a better dawn. There were not many new faces but she greeted them all as if she didn't know any of them. They were equal to her. Everyone was to be treated like a stranger. Aria and Chiara rushed toward the bar ordered non-alcoholic drinks. 'It will take a while' James, the bartender, said. 'Well, then I guess we can have some fun while we wait.' Aria smiled. James laughed and said, 'I should that calling this Chiara and Aria night instead of open mic.' They both laughed quickly and then rushed toward the stage. They were almost famous in the bar. Half of the audience clapped insanely as they took over the stage and everyone enjoyed their powerful singing. Aria and Chiara were, as said by many at that time, rocking the stage to heaven. _

_'You have done it again', James said and bowed. She placed their drinks right in front of them but Aria excused herself as her boyfriend and very soon fiancé entered. Chiara allowed her to leave and waited for her return. However, she was observing them. Aria was always happy with Rick but she never understood why. Aria and Chiara shared on quality; they both got easily annoyed by other people. However, Aria was never quite bothered by him. She was rather amused or angry, but never annoyed. Chiara smiled curiously as if there was deep thoughts behind it. It was mixture. She was impressed and she was interested. _

_In her thought she had completely become unaware of her surroundings. It was only the voice of a nearby shadow that brought her back the world of physical things. 'You have a beautiful voice.' Chiara turned her face toward the man that was sitting beside her with a big mug of bear. He wore a hat, black shirt and brown trousers. To begin with it was difficult to see his face but when Chiara replied, 'thank you very much.' He turned to look at her, revealing strong blue eyes, fair skin and playful smile. Even in his human clothing Loki managed to have a aroma around him that made him look above the rest, and it was obvious that he did not want to hide it. 'My name is Loki' he smiled. His accent was definitely foreign but there was also something else. It is seemed ancient. _

_'Chiara' she stated proudly to defy his attitude, but it only made him smile more. She then continued, 'I have never seen you here before.'_

_'Maybe you just do not recall my face.'_

_'For some reason I doubt that.' Chiara's expression had turned to doubtful. _

_'I am here for business.'_

_'Where are you from?'_

_'Quite far away' he merely smiled._

_There was something about his smile that made Chiara smile to._

_'You have an interesting name.'_

_'I like your name.'_

_There was a moment of silence but Chiara managed to speak again but a curious expression, 'there… there is something about you that seems…'_

_'Godly.' He smiled._

_'Well, you don't have low esteem issues.' She smiled half joking, half attackingly._

_'There is no reason.' _

_Chiara smiled again but looked away to hide it. However, a silence grew between them as she did and when she finally looked back, he was gone._

The ceiling began to disturb her thoughts. It seemed too expensive and unreal that she was not sure what was real and not real anymore. She turned around to look at Jace. He was sleeping like a baby. It truly did seem that belonged among them but she was not ready to accept it. She kissed him on the cheek and lovingly stared at him for a while before she stood up from the bed and walked out of their bedroom. She managed to find the great hall where they had eaten. She liked that place. She could finally look at the view and admire it in silence. Or at least thought she could. When she stood by the pillar and stared at the amazing sight which cannot be putted in few words or admired in too many words, she sensed that there was alive in the room. She glanced back and exposed Thor, but calmly she looked at the view again, thinking how she could hate him for not telling her about Loki.

'You should have told me.' She decided to be sincere.

'What do you mean?'

'Loki is not your brother.'

There was a silence and Chiara sensed a little pain in his voice when he answered, 'We grew up together. We played together. We fought together. He is my brother.'

'What does this mean for Jace?'

'I don't know.'

'Can I trust you and your family?'

'Of course, you can.'

'I am not sure of that. I thought that Loki was your brother. I thought he was Odin's son, but he is not, so what does this mean? Why is Jace here? Is it to save him, to unite him with his father or is it to prevent further damage.' She stared into his eyes for a long and then repeated the question, 'why is he here, Thor?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Chiara, I promise you that we only mean well for Jace. We will never hurt him.' Thor promised desperately.

'Good because I won't let you.' She turned stared at Thor intensely and for a long time. 'Jace was only six when he realized that he was not purely human, Thor. After that day he always feared to become the object of people's hate. I have been honest to him about everything but there is not one day in my life where I don't regret it. Jace is barely a child anymore. He is eight years old but behaves like someone that is much older. I have taken away his childhood to make sure that I could keep him happy and safe. So I am begging you, Thor. Be honest.'

'I am honest. We only wish the best for him. We wanted him to Asgerd to protect him, and you.'

'We can't stay here.'

'It is much safer here…'

'We will be fine on earth.'

'Are ready to bet your son's life on that?' He interrupted.

Silence fell between them, and she stared at him fearfully. 'I never taught Jace to hate Loki. I told him that Loki had done horrible things and I reminded him that Loki might not even be happy to know about Jace, but… I never said or asked Jace to hate him. Jace forgives Loki, and I don't have the power in me to prevent that.'

'Why not?'

'I am afraid. What if the hate will turn Jace into Loki?'

Thor remained silenced but Chiara spoke, 'I just want him to be happy and safe. Hating his father will not keep him happy.'

'But loving his father will not keep him safe.' Thor finished.

'Jace has a heart of gold, and I fear that Loki will destroy that. My little boy will become stone-hearted.'

'But you won't let that happen.'

'It will be my fault!'

Silence returned again. 'He has powers now. I can't help him with that.'

'Then stay. Let us help him.'

'It is too close to Loki.'

'We can keep him safe from Loki as well.'

Chiara wanted to respond and defy him but she had nothing to say. Jace's power had changed everything. She feared the day for eight years but never managed to find any solution, and one voice in her said that this was the only solution. They knew what Jace needed. Jace belonged among them. 'People hate Loki here too. What if they will hate Jace for that reason?'

'No one will ever be allowed to talk badly to him. We protect him from all those who carries this horrible thinking.' He stepped closer and spoke with a mighty tone which even made Chiara believe him. She sighed and nodded, 'we will stay for as long as it is safe to stay.'

Thor smiled and stepped closer to her. He took her hand and kissed it as he promised, ' you won't regret it.'

Chiara nodded unconvinced but then left him in the great hall as she retrieve. However, fear refused to leave her, and when she returned to her son, the memories returned.

_'I don't know who he was, but he seemed curious.' Chiara said as they walked toward on the path toward the blue, little car that belonged to Rick. Aria observed her and smiled, 'he really got through the wall, didn't he?' _

_'Wait a minute; did some guy really impress our dear Chiara?' Rick said mimicking a shock expression._

_'You guys are unbelievable. Everything is not about love or sex.'_

_'We didn't say it was.' Aria smiled as if she had caught Chiara in a trap._

_The respond was simple but definite, 'shut up'. Aria and Rick laughed together and as they opened the door to the car, Chiara said, 'I will walk home. It is a beautiful night.'_

_Aria and Rick were ready to joke again but Chiara cut them off, 'don't start', and then she walked down the path, ignoring Aria's calls and pleads. _

_The streets were almost empty so as she walked alone and admired the cool air, she decided to sing mildly, believing that no one could hear her. She had not walked long before she began to sense that someone might not only be listening but also watching. Her voice stopped and gaze turned back at the empty street, not knowing that trouble was ahead not behind. When she looked at her path again, she almost tumbled. She was about to scream but retained when she recognized the hat and blue eyes. She laughed in relieved and said, 'you scared me.' Loki only smiled as he was satisfied to know that. 'Where are you going?'_

_'Well, it is almost midnight, and I really tired… so I am going for a run.' She smiled playfully. _

_Loki smiled briefly and then walked closer without saying anything. Chiara stepped back as a gesture to warn him, but he did not stop. Her smile faded but he kept smiling and he kept approaching her. Suddenly, she realized that it was really dark, and there was a deadly silence._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Amma, will dad ever be released from prison?' Jace asked without fear or doubt. Chiara looked at him as they walked through the castle, observing their new residence.

'I think it will be better if they did keep him there.'

He did not like that answer. He looked away and replied, 'I don't think so.' Chiara stared at him for some while but decided not to argue against him. 'I bet you can't even remember which one is our room.'

Jace's naughty smile returned and exclaimed, 'you are on!' he ran forward and Chiara walked after him with a smile. However, when they past the room with the throne, he suddenly stopped and calmly leaned forward. He gestured his mother to come quickly. They stood behind a wall and on the other side Frigga, Odin and Thor spoke passionately about Loki. To begin with they could understand what had happened.

'How is it even possible?' Thor spoke loudly.

'I do not know but it has happened. They were inside the prison's wall and Loki was only saved because a guard returned. They were only three and therefore easily killed, but they might return.' Odin spoke in grief and weakness.

'Why are they here?'

There was only silence after that question. 'Who were they?'

'Frost Giants'

'Were they trying to kill him?'

'Yes'

Odin could not have said more because suddenly Jace ran into the room and shocked them all. 'We have to move him.' He yelled. Chiara followed him and tried to calm him with empty words, 'don't worry, Jace. They will figure it out.'

'You have to bring him here.' he merely cried without even bothering to listen

'Jace, you know…'

'He will die if…'

'Jace!' Chiara's voice was loud and it scared Jace. A tear fell from his eye and he whispered, 'he will die, Amma.'

'They will figure it out. We can't interfere.' It did not help him at all. He pushed Chiara's hands away and then ran out of the room. 'Jace' she called but did not follow him as she knew it would only make him angrier. After a long time of staring after her son, she finally turned around to face the family, 'I am sorry about this…' she could not say anything else and so turned the topic, 'What happened?'

'Loki was attacked last night. Three Frost Giants managed to come in.'

'Wait, why would they do that? I thought Loki was a Frost Giant.'

'Loki tried to kill the entire race.'

There was a moment of silence before she continued, 'oh well, then I get it.'

'Jace is right.' Frigga said.

Three pairs of eyes pierce her but Chiara was the first to turn her eyes away to observe how Thor and Odin took it. 'They will kill him, and he is too far away from us.' She continued to argue.

'We cannot move him. It is impossible!' Odin said.

'Will you rather let him die?'

'He bought this upon himself.' Odin turned his face away from the other, perhaps trying to hide the pain in his own words.

'Your stubbornness has already brought him here, what more do you want from him?' Frigga almost cried. Odin turned his gaze toward his wife and asked, 'you want me to let him go and forgive his crimes?'

'Maybe you could create the prison inside the house.' Chiara suggested and stunned everyone. They had forgotten that she did fear Loki but she loved her son more. She was mother and sympathized with a mother's heart.

'It is not as safe.' Odin said unsurely, but Chiara did not respond.

'Are you truly ready to let him stay so close to your son?' Thor asked.

'I fear that we are already to close.' Chiara said. She did not speak after that but waited till the others had decided her and her son's destiny. It was in their hand to make the right choice, but she was quite unaware that nothing really was in their hands anymore. While they discussed and argued, cried and yelled, they were quite unaware that a presence had entered into the castle. They had been distracted and suddenly, they had become aware. The steps echoed from the hall. They barely noticed at first but suddenly the air around them changed, and Chiara felt the urge to look toward the door.

She was right to do so because suddenly, the figure a tall man with blue eyes and a mischievous smile appeared. There was nothing to say after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was not true. The night was not darker than usual, the silence not deadlier. It was a normal night, and Loki had been there. He had not walked closer to her but around her. However, Chiara like to edit the truth when she thought about. She wanted to believe that Loki had always been some sort of dark cloud, but as he stood before her again and she stared at him without glass between them, she knew that all those were lies.

_'You should not walk alone in the night.' He smiled as he walked around her. She glanced at him, 'well isn't it Houdini.' Loki narrowed his eyes. He had not understood the joke but decided to smile anyway. 'I am a big girl, and I can take care of myself.' He walked stood in front of her again. 'I can follow you home.'_

_'I don't think it would be clever to show a stranger my home.' _

_'So you are careful. I am glad to know that.'_

_Chiara tried to hide her smile but failed. 'So, why are you here?'_

_'I saw you, and thought that I would greet.'_

_'So you only have problem with goodbyes?' She grinned poisonous._

_He laughed, 'I suddenly had to go. There was no time for goodbye. Although, I had a feeling that I would see you again.'_

_'Because you are stalking me?'_

_Loki laughed briefly, 'don't flatter yourself.'_

_'Well, you kind of implied that you wanted to see me again.' Chiara said and began to walk. Loki paused a moment but followed her._

Sometimes Chiara couldn't remember what they had talked about, but she could remember the ending of their first meeting. He smiled to her and refused to say goodbye because he believed that they would meet again. He had walked his own path and Chiara felt the urge to ask where he was going but checked herself as she realized that it was not proper. After all she did not know him. However, they did meet again. It was Saturday afternoon, and the weather was beautiful. She had decided to go to park, and of course in the park she had seen no other than Loki.

_The smile could not be mistaken. He stood right before and said, 'I told you we would meet again.' _

_She nodded calmly, 'I know, and that it beginning to worry me.' Loki did not respond so she continued, 'how long are you around?' _

_'Two more days, and then I will go home.'_

_'Well, then we should hurry because otherwise you might not get to see everything.' Chiara walked past Loki and smiled. _

_'Where are we going?'_

_'Well, you are a guest in our town, and it is my duty to show you around.' Chiara replied without looking back. Loki smiled and laughed as he followed. _

She had shown everything. She showed every park, restaurant and beach but she had saved the best for last.

_They were walking up the hill as she observed Loki's annoyed expression. 'I thought you said that it was supposed to be beautiful.'_

_'We just need to get to top.' She smiled._

_It took a while but they managed to get there, and suddenly Loki understood why it was the best place. It was on the top of the city and below the stars. The sight was one f the kind and even a man like Loki could admire it. She sat down on the grass and looked at Loki to see if he did the same. After a sigh he did. For a moment they sat in silence. None of them spoke or asked. Chiara had spoken and asked more than Loki, but still she knew nothing about him. _

_'What are you thinking?' Loki finally asked as the silence began to bother him._

_'Who are you really?'_

_'I have told you.' _

_'No, you haven't. You have a told me a name, and I have presumed that maybe your parents just really liked the Norse mythology since they called you that, but who are you really?' _

_'Sometimes it is better to be ignorant.'_

_'I don't believe that. There is something about you that just seem…'_

_'Godly' Loki repeated._

_'Close enough.' She shook her head as if she had just realized how absurd she sounded._

_'You might not believe me if I told you.'_

_'You can't know that before you tell me.'_

_'You won't like it.'_

_'Try me'_

_Loki observed her and smiled. He shook his head as if he could not believe himself. Then he stood up and looked down at Chiara, 'I am Loki.' Suddenly, three doublings appeared and Chiara's mouth dropped opened. 'It is not possible', she whispered. _

_'I told you that you wouldn't like it.' He smirked. _

_She rushed up on her feet and stared at all three Loki, who followed her gaze and smiled. They exchanged a playful look and then merged into one again. The shock had weakened her legs and she was about to fall but luckily Loki grabbed her. _

_For a long time she merely stared at him with wide eyes and half open mouth. However, when she finally realized that she stood in his arms, she rushed back and fell anyway. She breathed heavily and repeated, 'you really are Loki.' _

_Loki merely smiled and gave a hand to help her up, but Chiara just stared at the hand. 'What are you doing here?' Loki kneeled down, 'there are some enemies on earth. My father sent me here to find them.'_

_'What kind of enemy?'_

_'You do not have to worry, tomorrow he will be caught and you can return to your life.'_

_She stared at him with disbelief, 'how can I ever return when I know this?' Loki shrugged and stood up on his feet and reached out his hand again. She finally took it._

That moment there was a long silence between them. Loki did not say anything else and Chiara did not are to as she feared that it was only the top of the iceberg. She remembered how coldly their farewell had been. It was only when they reached Chiara's apartment that she had dared to spoke again.

_She looked at the door for while and Loki was about to turn around and leave. 'Will I see you tomorrow?' _

_He narrowed his eyes and turned around, 'What make you think that?'_

_'You didn't say goodbye.'_

_He smiled briefly and then took one step closer to her, 'Do you want to?'_

_'It… I mean… I think…' Silence returned._

_He smiled again and turned around, 'let tomorrow decide for us.' He then walked and left Chiara behind in embarrassment. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she scolded herself as she opened the door and walked in. _

As Loki walked past her without even glancing at her, she was forced to remember she had spent the entire Sunday morning waiting for something to happen. However, morning turned to dawn and Chiara finally looked up from her book and walked out on the balcony to greet the night. At that point she was sure that Loki was gone and that she would never seem him again. She believed that he had said goodbye in his own manners, so when the door rang, she never thought that Loki would stand on the other side.

_'Loki' she whispered. _

_'You look as if you have seen a God.' She smiled and walked in. She looked after him._

_'It is quite a humble home.' _

_Chiara ignored his comment and said, 'I thought that you were gone.'_

_'I was about to leave with the guards but then I thought that I should at least say goodbye as we will never meet again.'_

_'Why would you need to say goodbye?' She said in attempt to safe her pride._

_'You did not expect me at all did you?' _

_Chiara remained silence and then looked away. 'I was not really thinking about it.' She walked past him toward the balcony. He followed, 'you are a horrible liar.'_

_Silence, Chiara finally realized that she did not want him there because something scared her. Her own fascination felt frightening. She at the disappearing colours as listened how Loki walked closer. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki watched his father with mischievous smile. Thor and Frigga followed his movements with their eyes and wide open mouth. 'How are you?' He asked while his father observed his lost son with a weak gaze. He could not say much. 'Disappointed?' Loki said in a satisfying and yet bitter tone. 'Perhaps, you hoped that I was dead?'

Thor interrupted, 'no one wants you dead.'

Coldly, Loki turned around to look at him but said nothing. It was a brief silence but as if the moment had invited Chiara's memories, she felt the urge to remember a different place, a different time.

_Loki had barely reached but she turned around and stared into his eyes. For a moment there was only silence, but curiosity always got its way with Chiara. 'Shouldn't you be going before you miss your train… or horse… or unicorn… or whatever you travel with.'_

_'Do you want me leave?'_

_'You said that you were leaving. I actually thought that you had already left.'_

_'That does not answer my question.'_

_Chiara smiled briefly and walked past him as she asked, 'would you like some juice?'_

_'I would not mind.' _

_He sat on the sofa and observed Chiara. His eyes followed her every movement, and she knew but she did not seem to care. She past him the glass and then sat on the sofa too. 'So I assume you caught the guy you were looking for.'_

_'We did. But let us talk about something else. I have heard too much of him lately. I need a new topic.'_

_'What do you then want to talk about?'_

_'You seem annoyed by me.'_

_'Not at all'_

_'Lying does not suit you.'_

_ She merely smiled and then took a sip. 'you seem better today.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You were quite…stunned yesterday.'_

_'You had just told me that you were a legendary God from Asgard. I was allowed to be bit shocked.'_

_'But you are better today.'_

_'I guess at the end of the day, I was not surprised to know that there were things I didn't know about.'_

_'You are too humble.'_

_'I will take that as a compliment.'_

_Loki smiled, 'you have told me about a lot of things, but you have not told me about that boy.'_

_Chiara narrowed her eyes to remember and then suddenly exclaimed, 'Jack?'_

_'Yes, I think that was his name.'_

_'What about him?'_

_'Who is he?'_

_'A friend'_

_'Like a brother'_

_A sudden playful smile spread on Chiara's lips. 'I did not take you for the jealous type.'_

_'You are flattering yourself.'_

_'Am I wrong to do so? I mean, a God from Asgard did approach me and is sitting in my living room and is asking about my male friend.'_

_'You keep amazing me. One moment you are humble, the next you are not.'_

_Chiara looked away with an unsure smile on her face, and felt how her cheek began to blush.'_

_'I never took you for the blushing type.' Loki smiled._

_'Then what did you take me for?'_

_'Confident, different, worthy of my attention'_

_'Even when you are complimenting me, you are complementing yourself. I am not sure whether to be offended or impressed.'_

_Loki laughed briefly, 'how could I forget humorous?'_

_'Why did you approach me?'_

_'You stood out. Your friend, Aria, said that you were impressed with me. Why is that?'_

_'You have this thing about you. You are mysterious, complicated and yet everything is perfectly simple with you. You are arrogant but I feel as if… like that you would not treat people badly. As if you can love someone more than anyone else…'_

_There was silence. Loki glanced at her to make her speak but she didn't at first. 'What is the matter?' Loki finally said, and Chiara answered with another question. 'Why are you here?'_

_'I told you.'_

_'I mean, why did you need to say goodbye?'_

_'Should there be any good reason?'_

_'You are arrogant because you are God. I don't think I would wrong in thinking that you think human unworthy, so why waste your time one?'_

_'I was bored.'_

_'There were many other women in that bar that would have been much better candidate.'_

_'I disagree.'_

_'Why did you bother to approach me?'_

_'You were different from the moment you walked in. Careless and caring. You did as you please. I found that quite brave. I might have been a bit fascinated.'_

_Chiara smiled briefly, 'well, I am glad that I could entertain you, but I have to get back to my human life now. I have a lot of work to do.'_

_Loki tilted his head to one side as he observed her, 'I have upset you.'_

_'I don't think that any person should treat another person as a mean of entertainment, but I guess you don't care about.'_

_Chiara was about to stand up but Loki grabbed her hand. He then slowly moved it up her arm but without taking his eyes of her face. 'I never intended to upset you.'_

_Chiara swallowed and glanced at him as his hand moved from her shoulder to her face. 'You amaze me. That is a quite rare.'_

_'Careful Loki, you are complementing a human.'_

_He smiled playfully as his fingers moved toward her lips, 'why do you care so much?'_

_'I don't like to be played.' _

_'I sense a bit of pride in you.'_

_'You can call it what you like.'_

_He leaned forward and there was only a small distance between them. Chiara did not know what to expect. She did not understand why she would him touch her, but in the end she explained to herself that it was what she wanted. He moved closer and closer until their lips were about to collide. However, suddenly he whispered, 'I should probably go now.' For some seconds Chiara stared at him in disbelief. He stood up and walked toward the door. Chiara shook her head in anger and then followed him toward the door. Before leaving he glanced at her once and then said, 'goodbye'. Chiara replied with fake smile, 'Get home safe'. _

_He walked out, and she closed the door. However, she did not move away from the door but instead hit her forehead with her palm as she said, 'stupido, stupido, stupido'. After a long breath, she decided to return to her room. She thought that she could return to her life again and did not expect to see Loki sitting on her bed, smiling mischievously. In confusion, Chiara looked at the door and then on her bed. She rubbed her eyes to see if he disappeared, but he didn't. She then realized that he had tricked. 'You are unbelievable.' She said briefly._

_'It was just so tempting.'_

_'You are an awful person.'_

_'I know that.' He merely smiled and walked toward her._

_'It is not even funny.' She began to step back._

_'I would have to disagree.'_

_'I can't believe that …' Chiara could not finish her sentence as Loki had pulled her into his arms. With one hand he continued caress her lips and smiled, 'easy now, Stupido. I was just for fun.'_

_'It was cruel.' She said as she tried to push herelf away from him._

_'Thank you very much' He smirked._

_'Let me go.'_

_'I do not intend to do that.'_

_'I hate you.'_

_'You are a horrible liar.'_

_He leaned and almost touched her lips. 'Let me go, Loki.' Chiara whispered unsurely._

_'I really do not want to do that.'_

_There was silence and then he kissed her. In the beginning it was mild and gentle but then the heat took on. It became more passionate and Chiara began to pull him closer as they both moved toward the bed, undressing each other. As they both fell on the bed, Loki unbuttoned Chiaras shirt as she unbuttoned his. Passion was not lacking between them. _

Loki looked at his father again and said, 'I come with peace.' The usual playful smiled appeared on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'How did you escape your cell?' Odin asked angrily but in a very weak tone.

'I could not have done it without the four dead Frost Giants that were sent to kill me.'

'Four? There were only three.'

'Well by the time the guard arrived, Zogo had left.'

Odin's eyes widened, 'Zogo? Was it Zogo?'

'Indeed it was. He was determined to kill me but have decided to go other ways. '

'What do you mean?'

'I will tell you but first; I am not going back to the cell. I will stay here. I could have easily have run away if I pleased but clearly it would not help me much. So I will exchange my freedom for my safety, but I will stay in the palace.'

'I cannot do that'

'Then I cannot tell what Zogo is going to do.'

There was a long silence. Odin exchanged a look with both Frigga and Thor. 'You will only stay here until Zogo is caught.'

'I did not expect anything else from you, all father.' He smiled and continued, 'Zogo have heard that I have a son, and now he want to revenge by taking that boy.'

'What!' Chiara voice echoed in the entire hall. Loki ignored her but she continued, 'why would he do that?'

'Well, we killed his son, and now he seeks revenge.' Loki said to Odin.

'Zogo was supposed to be dead.'

'Dead is such a relative term.' He smiled, 'The boy should be protected and you should protect the palace too. He will probably be here soon.'

Loki turned around and walked out of the door as he said, 'if you need me I will be in my room.'

_The moon was bright. It almost lighted up the room and Chiara watched it as the arm around her waist began to move a little and Loki's eyes opened but Chiara continued to stare at the moon. Loki turned around to do the same but quickly turned back. Chiara was wearing his shirt. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. 'Why are you starring at the moon?' _

_'It just reminded me of something.'_

_Loki questioned her with his eyes, and she answered, 'nothing important.' _

_'It seems quite important.'_

_'Just old memories'_

_'Good or bad'_

_'I bit of both.'_

_'You don't tell me much about yourself.'_

_'I could say the same thing.'_

_He smiled and then kissed her again. His lips moved down to her neck and he said, 'My parents, Odin and Frigga, have told me my entire life that I was born to be king, and now, My brother, thor, and I are fighting for the title.' His lips had reached her shoulder but she placed her hands on his face and then looked him in the eyes. 'Is something wrong?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You sound… bitter.' _

_'I am fine.'_

_'You are a horrible liar.' Chiara smirked. _

_Loki smiled and took her in his embrace as he calmly said, 'I am not sure. I think that Thor will be king, but he does not deserve it.'_

_'Why is that?'_

_'He is so arrogant, childish and eager like a child. We are very different, and yet he is always more likeable. Sometimes it is as if I do not belong with him… with any of them.' Chiara listened but when Loki stopped talking she looked at him. His eyes were studying her. He narrowed them as a hand to brush a hair lock away from her face. 'Why are you so easy to talk to?'_

_'I guess it my talent.' She smiled. _

'Chiara, Chiara' Thor put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and said, 'We can't stay here anymore.'

'You will be safer here.'

'Thor, how can you say that when…'

Thor interrupted her, 'Listen to me, when you are here, I can protect you. He can get to you on earth.'

'Thor…'

'You have to trust me… for Jace's sake.'

There was a silence but it rebellious. Her gaze changed to fear and sadness, 'why is he here, Thor?' She did not wait for an answer. she turned her gaze away and then walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chiara rushed toward her room to find Jace but when she reached there she only found an empty room. Bewildered she looked around and called for him but no one answered. She rushed out again and called for Thor but half ways through the hall she found Jace standing by one of the room with big eyes and the mouth opened. She rushed toward him and hugged him dearly as she said, 'Where were you?'

'He is here, Amma. Dad is here.'

'I know. He will stay here.'

Jace smiled but Chiara hurried to not let him hope for too much, 'But Jace I don't think that we should stay anymore.'

'I don't want to go.'

'Jace, listen to me. It is not safe here anymore. You are in danger.'

'You should have thought about that before you brought him here.' A voice stunned them both. Chiara turned around and stared into the eyes of Loki, who stood by the door. 'He was safer on earth but now he is not safe anywhere. I told you.'

'Is that why you did it? To prove that you were right? Is that why you told him?'

'I did not say anything to him.'

'You are lying. This is a plan of your, isn't it? So you could gain your freedom again. Now, you can stay here.'

He stepped closer to her and repeated, 'I did not say anything to him.'

'Then why are you here? Why didn't you just run away? They will put you back, so why not just run away.'

Loki laughed briefly, 'what do you want to hear? What do you think?'

'I told you'

'But you are horrible liar, remember? I have always seen right through you. You want to believe that I am here for a good reason.' He glanced at Jace, 'maybe you think that I am here for you and…'

There was only silence for a moment and then she closed her eyes, 'would it be wrong to think so?' she stared at him deeply, 'would be stupid to think that you could care about somebody else? Would it wrong to think that you would let a kid take the fall? Would it be wrong to think that the Loki I knew still exists?'

Loki just stared into her eyes for a long time and then quitly replied, 'yes, it would.' He did not smile or look away. On the other hand, Chiara did smile briefly and bitterly as she calmly, 'that is what I thought.' She held Jace's hand and walked away with him. However, Jace looked back and saw that Loki turned around to look at them. Jace smiled even though he knew that Loki would never do it. But he smiled and then looked at his mother, who had a tear on her cheek.

When they reached their room, Jace jumped on the bed and asked his mother to come closer to him. He then wiped her tear away and said, 'you are not wrong, Amma. Dad does care.'

'How have you become so forgiving, Jace? You know everything, and yet you are not afraid of him.'

'We call it the heart of gold.' Frigga entered the room and looked at Jace with broad smile. 'The heart of gold can find kindness in every corner. No matter how dark or bright. They believe and they succeed in finding kindness. It is a precious gift.'

'I am not sure that everybody deserves forgiveness.'

'And yet, you always grand it.' Frigga said.

'I don't know what you are talking about.'

'I can see your heart too. Your forgiveness is harder to get but in the end, you do dare to forgive. You are warrior that never gives up. You have the heart of a Lion. Not always forgiving and kind but always ready to take a chance. I see why Loki was drawn to you.'

'He never talked about me, did he?'

'Not to me, but Heimdall knew. Loki asked about you. Heimdall could see you.'

'Then why didn't he tell you?'

'He was never quite sure about you.'

'I don't understand.'

'Well either do we, but you are here now.'

'I shouldn't have come.'

'Perhaps you have saved Loki's life by being here. Zogo might have killed him today.'

Chiara looked at Jace but did not say anything. 'Why do you care about him now?'

'I have always loved him.'

'Loki said that he did not belong among you. He always knew that he was entirely one of you, so maybe you did not love him as much as you think. Maybe you are not as innocent as you like to believe.'

Frigga stared at her with widened eyes, Chiara continued, 'I knew Loki too once. And now, I can barely recognize him. How can he become like this if you and everybody else have always loved him? I am sorry, but I just don't think that Loki became like this by himself only.'

'He is and always has been my son. I loved him and I still do.'

Chiara looked away and the silence cause Frigga to walk away. Jace hugged his mother dearly but did not say anything. Tears fell from her eyes but she was not sure why. She hugged him back so tightly that he laughed, 'you are going to break me Amma.' She smiled briefly as Jace again wiped her tears away and hugged her. 'I love you.'

'I love you more.' She whispered.

_Sun had risen but Chiara had not moved from this embrace. However, Loki's silence made her move uncomfortable. She glanced at him and asked, 'what is it?'_

_'I have to go.' Loki said without looking at her._

_'You mean home.'_

_'Yes. Father will be waiting. He probably expected me to be home with the guards.'_

_'I see.' She said shortly._

_'I can't return.' _

_'I didn't expect you could.'_

_He turned his gaze toward her but did not say anything._

_'Can I keep the shirt?'_

_'I think I will need.'_

_'I have another you can wear.'_

_'Why do you want it?' he asked calmly but there was something in his gaze that made Chiara move again._

_'It is comfortable.'_

_He smiled, 'you can keep it. I won't need at home.'_

_'When will you leave?'_

Chiara often tried to forget the rest of the day. She had tried to pretend that he merely said goodbye and then left, but he didn't. After hours of fighting, he finally said goodbye and then walked out of her door. She had merely returned to her room. Thinking that she could stay in her bed the rest of the day, but she quickly noticed that something was missing. Something was supposed to be there but it wasn't. It took only a few second before she realized that the shirt was gone. He had taken it. She ran out of the door and all the way down the hall but Loki was gone. She looked around on the streets to see if she could find him but she couldn't.


End file.
